


Don't Forget About Me

by greeneyedboy930



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedboy930/pseuds/greeneyedboy930
Summary: #123 Ever since Luhan left EXO, it’s been hard for Minseok to forget him. It’s been 6 years since EXO’s Showtime, and fans are going nuts, posting all sorts of clips. Minseok is overcome by memories and emotions. Throw in a random social media incident, and Minseok about loses his mind. On a wild whim, he decides to travel to China and tell him how much he misses him.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74
Collections: Round 3: Autumn and Winter - On the Snow





	Don't Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with the timelines to fit the seasons. Dates were condensed closer together, and the dreaded E word was moved forward. (Side note: at this moment, there are 390 days to go! Hurry back Minseok!!) 
> 
> Also, thank you, prompter. I got to rewatch Showtime and laugh my ass off. They were so young, and could they be any dorkier? They haven’t changed much, and it makes me love them even more for it. I tried to include both pairings (and lots of emotions), so hopefully, it’s close to what you wanted.

Sitting hunched over his phone while on a rehearsal break, Minseok stared at the notification that popped up about a half-hour ago. 

*Instagram: 7_luhan_m has followed you!*

What the fuck.

After all this time? 

Especially after last night.

It’s been so long since I’ve dreamed about him.

The nightmare had to be because Baekhyun was yelling about their showtime days, talking about how they picked on him for his rectangle smile. Right? 

Was it really six years ago? Six whole years! 

The fans were going nuts, posting all sorts of gifs and clips, most of them fawning over how cute and obvious he and Lu were back then. Or at least, that’s what showed on his feed as he scrolled.

“What’s with the face?” Junmyeon asked, sitting down next to him.

“Nothing,” He said, shoving his phone under his leg and picking up his water bottle.

“Min, I know things are hard for you at the moment. Your enlistment is right around the corner, Tempo is being released, and you have the CBX Encore stages. Plus the house and ‘Heart 4 You.’ It’s a lot.”

“I’m not sleeping well, that’s all,” Minseok shrugged, “It’s not a big deal.”

“Nightmares come back? I’m here, ya know.”

“I know. I appreciate it, Myeon.” Minseok stood up, holding his hand out, “Music shows are three days away. Let’s get back to it, shall we?”

For the rest of practice, Minseok’s mind kept wandering back to that first day of filming, when they were playing all those games, and had to pick the member they found the most attractive. He thought it would be smarter to sit at the opposite side of the table since there were already fan theories floating around the web. Didn’t help much, with the way Luhan kept calling his name to agree that they would name each other. 

Not that it wasn’t the truth. Luhan had stared at him from the moment they met. It creeped him out at first, that is until he realized he liked it. So for Minseok to yell out Han’s name wasn’t all that shocking. The silly pet name of ‘Lu-ge’ on the other hand caused an explosion of shippers as the fans called it.

“Hey, Min?” Baekhyun slid up next to him still panting as they finished their final ‘Tempo’ practice, “Dae and I agreed, no more rehearsals tonight. We’ve already toured once and run through the changes. How about a break tonight?”

“Mmm, sounds good. If you’re sure?”

“Completely, Hyung. I think we could all use the sleep.” Jongdae threw an arm around him. “You feeling alright? You look a little out of it.”

“You’ve been off since we started talking about the showtime days,” Baek chimed in.

“I’m fine. Tired, that’s all,” He grumbled and walked away before they could say anything more. 

Trust those two to notice that something was bothering him. They’d figure it out too which is why he left them to catch a ride back to the dorms instead of driving them himself. He grew closer to Baek and Dae as they were stuck together for CBX schedules. They were close before, sure, as all the members were, but having just the three of them doing the ladder reality and traveling together sealed their bond even further. Not to mention, Jongdae was in the same boat he was, with the fall out after Kris and Luhan, when they had no idea if they’d continue with EXO at all.

Dae knew all about the real reasons for Minseok’s depression. Luhan leaving the group broke him. Then it happened again a few months later when they broke up, the long-distance, among other things, becoming too much for them. 

Letting himself into the house, Minseok toed his shoes off and went right for the shower. He barely registered washing down or climbing into bed, as his mind raced. The last thing he remembered as his eyes drifted closed was their group trip to the beach for New Year’s.

“Why are you singing? It's two in the morning,” Minseok said through a yawn, returning from his shower.

“Chanyeol’s out there with the guitar, singing Radiohead. Go yell at him. I’m practicing,” Luhan said, pouting at him.

“Chanyeol is not in my bedroom. You are right next to me. I’m tired. Don’t make me go in with Xing, please?” Minseok pleaded, “Somehow we got the room to ourselves. I don’t want to share a bed tonight.”

“Baozi,” Luhan smirked at him, “you don’t want to share a bed?”

“I have no choice unless you shut up.” Minseok missed the implication of his words. “I couldn’t sleep in the car. Then I tried while you were food shopping, but Baek and Dae kept fighting over how to cook rice. I would have felt rude complaining while we were playing games, so I stayed up. Lu, I can barely keep my eyes open.”

“You’re so cute when you whine. Go to sleep. I’ll watch stuff on my phone for a bit. Give me a kiss first,” Luhan whispered, holding his arms open.

“Needy.” He yawned, moving closer anyway.

Leaning down, Minseok brushed his lips against Luhan’s. He should have known that wouldn’t be enough. Luhan wouldn’t let him go, so Minseok did what he always does. Gave in. He stepped between Luhan’s legs, and parted his lips, allowing Luhan the access he wanted. 

The haze of fatigue parted as Luhan swirled his tongue around Minseok’s. He wished Luhan would stand up, the awkward angle was hurting his neck. He tugged, but Luhan didn’t budge. Two seconds later, Minseok found out why. Luhan’s hands slid down his chest, skated over his stomach, and tugged at the tie on his pajama bottoms.

“Lu,” Minseok whispered, breaking the kiss.

“Shh, let me make you feel good. I can be quick, and you know you’ll sleep better.”

It was hard to argue with that logic, especially as Luhan took him in his hand, stroking him to hardness. Luhan gave one more kiss, pushed Minseok back a step, leaned down, and swallowed him in one go. Minseok bit his lip to keep from shouting out. 

Being together as long as they had meant Luhan knew precisely how to take him apart. Minseok shuddered, biting on the fleshy part of his palm while Luhan flicked his tongue, stroking at that ridiculous pace that made Minseok go insane. Fast enough to build, but too slow to actually make him come.

“Hannie, please,” Minseok groaned.

“I got you.” 

He didn’t play after that, taking Minseok right down, nose pressed into his belly with hollowed cheeks, and sucked hard. Minseok’s fingers wound through Luhan’s hair, tugging until their eyes met. Luhan pulled back, tonguing at the slit, watching Minseok shiver and curse. Fuck! He was so close. Luhan drove back down, swallowed twice, and Minseok was gone, coming with a harsh cry.

“Fuck, Lu-ge.” He mumbled as Lu tucked him back into his pants and hauled him into the bed.

“Come on, dopey. To bed with you.” Luhan laughed, maneuvering them into comfortable positions.

“What about,” he broke off with a yawn, “you?”

“Nah, I’m good. Next time.”

“But.”

“No buts. That was for you. Go to sleep, Baozi.”

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Minseok’s eyes snapped open at the shrill blare of the alarm. He sat up with a whine and shut it off. All these memories surfacing were really taking their toll. He’d barely slept, tossing and turning while he dreamed. Minseok forced himself out of bed, changed clothes, and headed off for another full day of rehearsals.

⁓

Over the next few days, Minseok tried to put it all out of his mind without much luck. Tempo showcases went well, and no one seemed to notice his internal struggles. Or so he thought. That night as he laid in bed, having opted to go back to the dorms since it was so late, watching old fan videos marked ‘Xiuhan,’ Junmyeon came barging in.

“Get up. We’re going out.”

“I told Sehun and them I didn’t want to go. I’m tired and don’t feel well.”

“Bullshit, Minseok. You’ve looked like this ever since Han followed you.”

“What?” Minseok sat straight up, mouth gaping like a fish. “How did?”

“How did I know? I know everything, haven’t you heard the fans?” Junmyeon cracked a joke, sighing when Minseok only frowned. “It also showed up in my activity feed, and then the fandom had a meltdown. Haven’t you seen all the crap about waiting for you to follow back?”

“No, I’ve been avoiding it.” He figured there was no point in playing stupid.

“Come on, get up. Let’s go get a drink.”

“Myeon, please,” Minseok groaned, flopping back, yanking the blankets up over his face.

“It’s not just for you. I need someone who understands and won’t yell at me for getting completely shitfaced. Hyung,” Junmyeon waited for the honorific to hit, the blankets dropped, revealing Minseok’s wide eyes, “Kris text me just after Han followed you. It seems they met up with Tao and Yixing, falling into the same emotional spiral as we did.”

“You’re fucking kidding.” He sat up again.

Junmyeon handed him his phone opened to a text and photo from Kris. The four of them in various poses, throwing peace signs or kissy faces to the camera. Underneath was a little message:

Can you believe it? Would be better if it was all of us. Yixing told us about the new album, can’t wait. Call me sometime. It would be nice to catch up.

PS. Tell Min to message Han, stubborn fucker won’t do it himself.

“As you can see, I didn’t follow through on either of his requests. Guess Han’s not the only stubborn fuck, huh?”

That made Minseok snort. “Not just you and Han. It seems Kris is the only one with a set of balls. Never thought I’d say that, ever.”

“I’ll spare you the truth on that statement,” Junmyeon whispered, scratching the back of his neck.

“On that note, what are we drinking?”

Myeon was right. It was nice to have someone to lean on, who knew exactly how it felt. When Kris left, it was more volatile. The company went nuts, suing, and Kris took it out on them. Some of the things he said, Minseok would never forget. Then, Luhan filed his suit. If it weren’t for Junmyeon, Minseok probably would have quit or been fired. The company didn’t need EXO M anymore, but Myeon suggested they combine the groups, which came in handy when Tao got pulled by his father.

~

Another month went by, and Minseok was just about out of his mind. He stumbled through the CBX encore dates managing to look more endearing than fuck up to the fans. This time it was Baekhyun and Jongdae that cornered him, showing up at his house unannounced. Minseok was walking out of his kitchen when the door opened. He knew to give them a key would backfire somehow.

“Sit,” Dae said, shoving him in a chair and sitting across from him at the dining table. “The fuck is going on, Hyung?”

“Nothing,” Minseok whispered, looking anywhere but at his friends. 

“You can’t lie to us. You’re barely eating and talking less.” Baekhyun folded his arms at his chest.

“Min, whatever it is, you don’t have to go through it alone. Is it en—”

“Luhan followed me, and it brought up a lot of shit I thought I buried,” Minseok blurted out. 

“Ha! Told you. I won’t even take your money,” Baekhyun chuckled, clapping Dae on the back.

“You bet on it?” Minseok snapped then brushed past them, slamming his bedroom door in their faces when they tried to follow.

“Jackass,” Dae grumbled at Baek before he tapped on the door. “Min? Minseok, open up.”

“We aren’t leaving. I’ll just annoy you,” Baekhyun said, and then literally started yelling like he did the day the housewarming was filmed. “AAAAAHHHHHHHHH. AAAAAAAAAAAAHH. I feel bad for your neighbors, AAAHHH!”

Minseok could literally hear him screaming from the kitchen. He yanked the door open and stomped right back to his bed, facing away from them as they entered. He felt the bed shift when Jongdae sat on the edge with a quiet ‘Hyung.’ Then Baekhyun jumped on top of him, wiggling to crush him further, being much louder than Dae for once. The two of them and their noise.

“Shut up and get off.”

“Grumpy Hyung is adorable.” Baekhyun wiggled once more for good measure. “Okay, let’s be serious now.”

“Is that possible for you,” Minseok rolled over, “pain in the ass.”

“You love me, though. Soooo, what’s the deal? Why is an Instagram follow bugging you so much?”

“It’s not just that. I’m leaving soon, and it feels like I’m losing everything.”

“Hyung,” Baek whispered. “I’m sorry. I bet me losing my shit yesterday didn’t help.”

It didn’t. They had this excellent idea of facing Minseok during the conclusion of their newest single. The lyrics hit a little too close to home, and Baekhyun broke down. It took everything Minseok had not to fall apart himself.

“Papercuts is an emotional song, to begin with,” Jongdae cracked a smile. “Throw all this in, and yeah. Sucks.”

“Yeah, and I’ve been watching a lot of our old crap. The reality shows and all that.” Minseok handed his phone over, paused on the video from ‘Happy Camp’ where they had to drink the bitter gourd juice as their penalties.

“Ugh, that shit was horrible. I wanted to throw up.” Baekhyun shuddered.

“You did throw up,” Jongdae said with a laugh, “the second we got backstage, your head was in a bucket.”

They sat, watching the rest together, howling when Chanyeol went after Baek a second time. Then when Luhan lost twice, he went for Tao, who drank and Minseok, who deferred to Junmyeon. 

“He was so whipped, I’d have made you drink it,” Baekhyun said, shuddering. “Ugh, yuck. I swear I can taste it.”

Minseok stayed quiet at that. The next clip was them discussing Kris’ departure. Baekhyun cuddled closer as Luhan appeared, rambling on about how as long as they all hung in and stuck together, they’d be okay.

“Bastard left not even three months later.”

“Min, you know he had his reasons,” Jongdae whispered.

“Yeah, reasons. He was ‘sick.’ You know he never told me? I heard why he left from Tao. Even when I flat out asked him about it, he denied it.”

“I didn’t know, did you?” Baekhyun turned to Jongdae, clenching his jaw to keep from saying anything else.

“I,” Jongdae paused, unsure how to continue.

“You what?” Minseok pressed for him to finish.

“That night, when you ended it. He called me. Hyung, he was so upset. I’d never heard Han cry like that.” Jongdae spoke to his fingers. “I tried to tell you. You were just so mad and underneath that, hurt. Every time I tried, you’d shut me out.”

“You guys should go. I want to go to bed.”

“Yeah, just like that, Hyung,’ Jongdae mumbled.

“Dae, I’m not. I can’t do this right now, okay?’ Minseok pleaded. 

It was too much, the sympathy in their eyes as they put on their coats, clearly not wanting to leave. Minseok didn’t want their pity. He wanted to lock this shit up and never think of it again.

The only problem is that it never works. Which is why Minseok found himself huddled with Junmyeon scrolling through plane tickets two days later.

“What are we doing Minseok? Wouldn’t a phone call be easier?” Junmyeon whined, typing in his credit card info.

“Probably, but I know me. It would ring once, I’d panic, hang up, and block his number.”

“So I’m buying tickets to Tokyo on my card to make it look like we’re going there for vacation, and you’re paying Jaeho to buy tickets to Beijing?”

“Yup.”

“Such a waste of money.”

“Not really. Jaeho and Minsu are going to use the tickets to Japan. They wanted to pay for it, but I told them no. They may not get to enjoy it since fans will track them. However, it leaves us free to go to China.”

“Huh, good idea.”

“Let’s hope it works.”

“Min, what if they aren’t home?”

“Then you and I have a vacation together. You always said we should do something.”

“Promise me this, if they are home, I still get one day,” Junmyeon said. “I don’t act like it, but you are my Hyung, and we never do anything alone. One day before you leave me with them!”

“Deal.” Minseok laughed, listening to the rest of the group yell loudly from various spots throughout the dorm.

Management wasn’t happy, given the short notice. Throw in the fact that they wanted to go alone, it was a damn miracle the trip was approved. They decided not to tell the rest of the group until after. No need to risk someone saying something they shouldn’t have.

Friday morning, Jaeho drove them all to the airport. There was one moment of panic when they were spotted with luggage outside Minseok’s building, but Minsu had the genius idea of switching jackets before they left, then swapping again before they boarded. 

Thank God the flight was super early, otherwise, the small group of fans that converged would have grown. Security helped as well, sneaking them through the back to their respective terminals.

“I hope this works, Minseok,” Junmyeon whispered, tugging his hat down more.

“Me too.”

Nobody noticed them during the two and a half hour flight. They were able to exit and duck straight into the rental car without incident. 

At the hotel, Junmyeon wandered around in awe, screaming about every detail. They had a private study with a small library and a personal gym. Nothing too special, but it had a top of the line treadmill, stationary bike with access to live instructors, rower, and a few weight training machines. The jacuzzi tub looked more like a swimming pool. Minseok concluded it was worth the nightly fee he was paying. Junmyeon was quick to agree.

They decided to spend a majority of the day together, just in case things with Lu and Kris turned out to be good, ordering room service and renting films they’d been talking about for weeks.

“I thought you were team Cap?” Junmyeon laughed as Minseok swiped at his eyes.

“I am, but that doesn’t mean I don’t give a fuck about the rest.”

“You never cry, Min. This is more than the movie, isn’t it?”

“One tear is not crying,” Minseok said and threw a pillow at him.

“What time are we leaving?” He asked as the credits rolled. 

“An hour. I’m gonna change.”

On the way, they promised, no matter what happened, if either needed the other, they’d be there, no questions asked. Minseok wished him luck with Myeon doing the same as he climbed out of the car. 

The only difference is Kris knew Junmyeon was coming. He had cracked on the plane and text, leaving out that Minseok was with him. To say Kris was happy would be an understatement. Minseok had no doubt they’d be fine.

Luhan, however, had no idea. Minseok debated calling as he drove. In the end, he left it up to chance and walked into Luhan’s complex.

Visibly steeling himself, Minseok knocked on the door before he ran away and got right back on a plane home. Of course, Xiaotong had to be the one who answered. They stared at each other for a beat before Minseok turned around to leave.

“Wait,” she said, catching his arm. “This isn’t what you think, I’m glad you’re here.”

“I made a mistake,” Minseok mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

“Minseok?”

His eyes snapped up at the sound of that voice. His voice. The reason he flew from Korea to China on a whim at Christmas for fuck’s sake. God, he was still beautiful.

“I was on my way out anyway, see you later, Lu.” Xiaotong slipped her coat on.

“Tell Mei Li hello for me. And thank her for letting me borrow her girl for the paps today,” Luhan said, eyes never leaving Minseok’s face.

Wait, what?

Her girl?

Did that mean?

“Yes, that means,” she giggled, closing Minseok’s gaping mouth. “Good luck.”

“I said that out loud?” 

“You always had trouble with that around me. She’s a friend, Minseok. With a mutual benefit from this relationship. You coming in?” Luhan opened the door wider, waiting for him to decide.

“Part of me wants to bolt,” Minseok said, keeping a wide berth between them as he entered.

“I can see it in your face. Make yourself comfortable. Have you eaten? I was just finishing dinner.” He headed for the kitchen. “I can make you a plate?”

“You cook? Since when?” Minseok followed without making a conscious decision to do so. It was as if his feet had minds of their own.

“Nothing fancy. Vegetable lo mein and steamed chicken.”

“Dieting?” He settled on a stool at the kitchen island to watch.

“Yup, new movie role.”

“Nice. What’s it about?”

“Minseok,” Luhan whispered, head hanging low, “why are you here asking questions like you’re my best friend again.”

Well, okay, then. 

Getting right into it it seems. 

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Minseok laughed at the half glare, half pout Luhan had going on when he faced him.

“You’re so mean to me.” He frowned but couldn’t hold it. 

This. This is what Minseok missed. The way they would banter and laugh at each other. 

“Instagram.”

“That’s your explanation. I follow a lot of people on Instagram,” Luhan said, shrugging his indifference. “You aren’t even the only EXO member.”

“Uh, huh.”

“You flew—”

“Why did you lie to me? When I asked if you were sick.”

“Fuck, Minseok. You want to start there?” When Minseok only stared, Luhan scratched the back of his neck with a sigh and turned off the stove. “Because I love you and didn’t want you to worry.”

Love?

Love!

“You love me?”

“Love. Loved. You know what I meant,” Luhan’s cheeks went pink as he flapped his arms. 

“Okay, but that wasn’t an answer.”

“Listen, we were all having a hard time. Jesus, you weighed about one hundred pounds soaking wet. Tao did nothing but cry. Junmyeon was a complete basket case. Baekhyun could never sleep while Jongin couldn’t stay awake. We were all fucked up. Not one of us didn’t have some issue or another.”

“And?”

“And what, Minseok? I didn’t want to drag you down that spiral too. You didn’t need to worry about me. You had enough on your plate already. Or not as it were. I’m glad to see you looking healthy, though. You look good,” Luhan said, spooning out portions for them both.

“Thanks,” Minseok answered, taking his plate. “I get all that, but why did you lie? You knew Tao told me everything.”

“I didn’t, not until. Until after.”

“After we broke up?”

“After you dumped me, you mean.”

Yikes.

“I concede there. I may have overreacted.” Minseok pushed the vegetables around a bit.

“Maybe, maybe not. You had every right to be angry. Especially since you knew I was lying.” Luhan reached out, flinching when Minseok yanked his arm back.

“It made me wonder what else you lied about.”

“I didn’t. I wouldn’t.”

“How would I know that?” Minseok snapped, then cringed at himself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t come all this way to yell at you.”

“Why did you come all this way?” Luhan asked again.

“Closure? I don’t know. I’m so confused. Everyone was posting about the ‘Showtime’ anniversary, and then you followed me just as I was watching some stupid clip of us pinching each other’s lips shut in the practice room.” Minseok slapped a hand over his mouth to stop his rambling.

“I forgot about that,” Luhan said, a chuckle escaping him. “Could we have been any more, lovesick? God, we even had one camera between us. It’s a wonder we were never outed.”

“Weren’t we? The fans aren’t stupid.”

“Okay, officially outed,” Luhan amended. “So what you’re saying is, you got all nostalgic, hopped on a plane, and knocked on my door?”

“That makes it sound,” Minseok trailed off, pushing his plate away. 

“Pathetic? Embarrassing? Laughable? Doesn’t even come close to a man who spends several minutes every day staring at a phone number in his contact list for the past five years and never once actually called.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did and still do. Every night when I get in bed. I stare at your number and the stupid little picture I set for you.”

“Why?”

“Same reason you’re here, I think. I hope.” Luhan watched no less than six emotions cross Minseok’s face. “I’m not pressuring you for anything.”

“I know,” Minseok said, his smile more a grimace than anything. 

“Finish this,” he pushed the plate forward again, “Want a glass of wine? Something stronger?”

“I think stronger.”

Luhan stood, looking in his refrigerator and laughed until his chin disappeared in that way it always did when he found something hilarious. “You’re not gonna believe this. I bought a case of it yesterday,” He said still chuckling, placing two unopened bottles of Soju on the table.

“A case?”

“Yup. I got home and went ‘what the fuck am I going to do with twenty-four bottles of this shit?’ I have an answer now. How long are you here and where are you staying?”

“Myeon and I booked the ‘Peninsula Suite.’ Although, it doesn’t seem like he’ll be there tonight.” Minseok slid his phone across the table.”

“Is that Kris?” Luhan scrambled, almost dropping it, “no fucking way! Ugh, that’s too much.”

Minseok grabbed his phone, groaning along at the second photo, “Yeah, I don’t need to know. I’m happy for them despite their gross displays of affection.”

“I have to admit, I’m a little pissed you booked that room with Joonie. That was our thing. We always said we’d go one day.” 

“Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?”

“Nope, it’s Christmas Eve. I made sure to take off this year.”

“Then hurry up and pack a bag,” Minseok mumbled, picking at his fingers, “before I change my mind and really do run out of here.”

Luhan stood up so fast, he knocked the stool over. “Shit, sorry.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. I’m not implying anything,” Minseok said, gaze sharp. “I’m sticking you in Myeon’s room.”

“Of course. Minseok, I’m happy to spend time with you. I’m even willing to sit in a penthouse with wall to wall glass. It may be privacy tinted so people can’t see inside, but I can still see out.” He shuddered thinking about it. 

“Right, afraid of heights.” Minseok smiled. 

An hour later, Minseok was bundled in his coat, with a scarf and beanie covering most of his face. With any luck, he would pass for a cold tourist. The last thing he needed was the damn paps posting pictures. Being in China at all would set off the fans. The thoughts of being papped with Luhan sent chills that had nothing to do with the weather racing up his spine. Thankfully, he managed to make it up to the room unnoticed.

They thought having Lu arrive ten minutes behind would be smarter than going together. Especially, with Luhan having more contacts to finagle things being this was his hometown. He was able to arrange transportation in a nondescript car, attracting as little attention as possible. Worse case, Luhan would call Xiaotong to make an emergency appearance. 

None of that was needed since Luhan was standing at the hotel room door, looking as bundled as Minseok did moments before.

“Dude, let me in. It’s hot in all this crap.”

“Shh, idiot. People could be anywhere,” Minseok hissed, yanking him forward by the scarf.

“You do realize you need the code to get on this floor? No one but me, you, and Joonie know it,” Luhan said, tossing his coat and shoes by the door. “Put this in the fridge.”

“Jesus, how much did you pack? The whole case?” 

“What are you complaining about? I hear you can drink everyone under the table.”

“Who told you that?” Minseok finished lining up the bottles and sat on the couch. It didn’t go unnoticed that he left more space than was necessary between them.

“Doesn’t matter. Why are you so far away? You used to be so skittish in the beginning. Remember?” Luhan scooted closer, cracked open a bottle and poured for them both. “I thought we were past that.”

“Shut up.” Minseok downed the shot and slid his glass back to be refilled.

Three shots later, Luhan finally asked, “Why? That is, what is the point of this?”

“I answered that. Closure,” Minseok said, reaching for the bottle. “My turn. Do you honestly stare at my contact listing.”

“Yes.” 

“Why didn’t you ever call?”

“Would you have answered?”

They stared at each other for a beat.

“I’m done with that.” Minseok pushed the full shot away. “Drinking is probably a dumb idea. I don’t want to say something I’ll regret in the morning.”

“You can’t hurt me worse than you already have, Minseok,” Luhan snapped, taking their dirty glasses to the sink.

Grimacing, Minseok took a breath and followed him. He waited while Luhan scrubbed them clean, and left them in the drying rack.

“Lu, I may not be able to hurt you, but I can sure as fuck hurt myself,” he whispered when Lu looked over. 

“I shouldn’t have said that. I hurt you plenty. What happened wasn’t your fault.” Luhan’s gaze dropped. “I’ll call a cab or something.”

“Don’t do that.” Minseok pulled two bottles of water from the fridge, handing one to Lu. “Come sit back down.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped like that.”

“I get it. I’m sure we’ll do that a lot. As I said earlier, I didn’t come to yell at you.”

“Truth be told, you can hurt me. Just looking at you hurts.”

“Tell me about Xiaotong?” Minseok asked, avoiding Luhan’s statement.

“You don’t believe me, do you?”

“I do, or I’m trying to.” Minseok nodded to himself, “Seems an easier topic to start with.”

“Easier, huh? If you say so. She’s a good girl. A little young and naive, but she’s sweet. Obviously, rumors swirled about our chemistry while we were filming that drama, and considering I happened to walk in on her with Mei Li.”

“You didn’t?” Minseok interrupted with a snort.

“I did. I felt so bad. I know what it felt like, since Dae and Xing, well, you know,” Luhan said, with a wry look. “So I proposed the ‘relationship’ two weeks later. I was still getting shit about us because I wasn’t dating. Shit was being said about her being seen with girls all the time. I thought, why not?”

“So the managers arranged for it?” 

“If the managers did it, she wouldn’t have botched that interview so bad.”

“What interview?”

“The one where she was blindsided by our age gap. She’s only twenty-one and thought I was twenty-five. It was funny but almost ruined everything. Fans were flipping out, back at it with their theories. And her mother, she went postal, told the tabloids I was a predator.”

“Jesus! Nine years isn’t that extreme. I mean, she’s a legal adult.”

“You’re still a terrible liar. It is a bit much. At least in this stage of our lives. Definitely my limit, though.”

“At this stage?”

“Well, think about it. The difference between twenty and thirty in regards to maturity, there’s a clear contrast there. At twenty, you feel invincible, doing all sorts of crazy shit. The difference between thirty and forty, not so drastic.”

“That makes sense, though I’m confused.” Minseok’s brow arched. “If your managers aren’t involved?” 

“I did it on my own. Basically, we set it up for a dating scandal. Sneaking around and all that. Tabloids ‘exposed’ it and the companies issued statements. Minseok, there are only four people that know the relationship is fake,” Luhan said with a pointed look. “My own mother is worried I’m going to up and marry her. Xiaotong’s mother has made it clear she won’t allow it, obviously.”

“Wow, Lu. That’s,” Minseok had no clue how to respond to that. “Yet you told me with no hesitation.”

“I figure I have too much dirt on you,” Luhan said, watching Minseok shift uncomfortably until a slow grin spread. 

“You fucker,” he burst out laughing, “Don’t even try, I have more on you than you’ll ever have on me.

“I missed that sound,” Luhan whispered. “I missed you.”

“Lu,” Minseok whispered with wide eyes, his whole body going rigid.

“I’m sorry, Min. I’m not going to force you into anything, but I won’t hide how I feel either.”

“I, uh,” He cut himself off from saying something stupid like he missed him too. Instead, he said, “Are you good in the guest room? I’m tired. We were at the airport at three this morning.”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Get some sleep.”

“Night, Lu.” 

It took every ounce of Minseok’s self-control not to run down the corridor. What the fuck was he doing? His head thunked against the bedroom door as he locked it, a habit from the dorms he had yet to break. 

Get it together, Minseok!

Collapsing into bed, he rubbed at his sternum. His heart seemed determined to pound right out of his chest with the intention to return to the man that broke it. Minseok used to pride himself for being smart. He held two PhDs for fuck's sake, but this? This was the dumbest thing he’s ever done. Really, did he expect to feel nothing? To look at Luhan and have no reaction? Stupid! He tossed and turned for hours, his mind racing.

“Minseok, please? Try to understand, this isn’t about you.”

“Right, not about me. Sorry, how insensitive of me to think my boyfriend would talk to me.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Then what is it? You left the company telling me after you filed. Now, you barely take my calls.”

“Stop. I love you, Minseok. I don’t want to fight.”

“Why are you pushing me away if you love me so much.”

Rather than answer, Luhan pinned Minseok against the wall, kissing him like his life depended on it. Minseok knew he should stop it. He knew it, but did nothing, succumbing to the need coursing through them both.

“Baby, let me take care of you. I haven’t seen you in over a month,” Luhan mumbled, pulling Minseok to the bed.

Minseok rolled his eyes, letting himself be pushed to lay down anyway. Luhan stripped them both, throwing clothes all over the motel room. He dug through his bag, finding the lube and condoms stashed there and placed them on the bed.

“What?” Minseok asked when Luhan only stared.

“Do you want this? Because you don’t seem that into it.” He chewed the inside of his cheek.

“Come here, Han,” Minseok said, taking ahold of himself and giving a slow stroke. “I always want you. You know that.”

“I do. Just like I always want you.” A small smile spread as Luhan cuddled up next to him. 

He knew they had a limited amount of time, given Minseok’s schedule, so he didn't waste it, popping the plastic cap and coating his fingers. Minseok spread his legs further, making room for Lu, and sighing as the first finger slipped inside.

“Min?”

“Keep going.”

“Baby, talk to me.”

“Lu, just, please?”

“Something’s wrong,” Luhan said, pulling his hand away.

“I’ll fucking do it myself.” Minseok shoved him back, tore the condom wrapper open, and slipped it on him.

“Min, wait. You’re barely prepared.”

“Don’t care.” He straddled Lu and lowered himself, hissing at the stretch.

“Fuck, Minseok!” Luhan trembled with the effort not to move. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s fine, give me a second.”

It took a minute of rocking around for the discomfort to ebb. Luhan gazed up. Minseok looked so damn beautiful with his flushed cheeks, biting his bottom lip.

They both moaned as Minseok fully rolled his hips, shifting Luhan inside. He lifted up, pausing for a breath, and dropped back down. Each time, he lifted a little higher, watching Luhan’s expression go blank as he sank back down, slow and steady. 

“Hannie, please?” He whined, picking up the pace a fraction.

This time when Minseok dropped, Luhan met him halfway, thrusting up. It built from there, Minseok’s movements becoming more forceful. He tilted his hips, crying out as Luhan brushed against his prostate.

“Oh, God, fuck, Minseok. Don’t stop.” Luhan struggled for control, pleasure radiating through him. 

“I can’t,” Minseok groaned, shifting his hips more, feeling when Luhan dug his heels into the mattress to thrust up harder. “There, fuck. Lu!”

Luhan scrabbled, clutching Minseok’s knees as he clenched around him. Their movements became so frantic Minseok almost bounced out of his lap on the next thrust. Minseok’s thighs burned, but he didn’t slow, already so close.

“Fuck, I’m gonna,” Luhan rasped, eyes squeezing shut as he came.

Minseok purposely clenched hard around him, dragging Luhan’s orgasm out a bit longer, then went still as he caught his breath, his own pleasure forgotten.

“Come here, love. Let me—”

“Why’d you leave?” Minseok cut him off.

“You want to do this now?” Luhan asked, still trying to re-engage his brain. 

“Yes, now.”

“Baozi, you didn’t come yet. Let me help you.” Luhan reached for him.

“No, answer me,” He muttered, smacking his hand away.

“You know why.”

“Bullshit. Don’t tell me you felt like Kris. You were the lead vocalist for M. Tell me the truth.” Minseok shifted, lifting off of him, and moved out of reach. 

“Please, baby. C’mere.” He sat up and patted the bed.

“Tell me.”

“Fuck, Minseok. I hated it! You say I was lead? SM didn’t give a shit about us. The only cared about K. I wasn’t allowed solo activities. I deserved better than that.”

“You lie,” Minseok said, pulling on his clothes.

“What do you want from me, Minseok?” Luhan clutched at his hair. “Where are you going? We’re not done here.”

“Yes, yes, we are. I hope you find that something better, Lu.”

“What? Are you— Are you breaking up with me?”

“Goodbye, Han. Don’t follow me,” Minseok snapped, jabbing a finger at him, “and don’t ever call me again.

“Minnie?” Luhan sobbed as Minseok slammed the door behind him.

Sniffling, Minseok sat up in his bed, wiping at his face. These dreams were torture. Not that he needed to be asleep to have a vivid picture of Luhan’s face when he walked out that day. The last day they saw each other. 

The time on his phone read 4:42 a.m. Great. It’s shaping up to be another long day. Minseok stood up and stretched, his back cracking in protest before he headed to get a drink. Pausing with the door barely open, Minseok listened to the quiet sounds of the piano that drifted down the hall. Luhan.

Why is Luhan awake?

Why is he playing such a sad melody?

Fuck, close the door, moron.

Even as he mentally berated himself, Minseok tiptoed up the corridor. Jesus Christ! He’s playing Dae’s ‘Love Words.’ As he stood there, mouth hanging open, the chords shifted into another familiar song. ‘Your Song.’

“Don’t be a creep. I know you’re there,” Luhan said, not turning around.

“How do you always do that?” Minseok walked over.

“I guess I’m more aware of you— Minseok what is it? Why are you crying?”

“I’m not,” He huffed.

Luhan scowled, “Your face is puffy and blotchy.”

“Bad dreams.”

“You too?”

“Lu, why?” Minseok whispered then bit his lip, wishing he hadn’t said anything.

“Why what?”

“Nothing, forget it.” 

He got up intending to go back to bed. He barely took a step before Han grabbed his arm.

“Why don’t I hate you?”

“Now, who’s the creep. I hate when you do that.”

“What? Know you better than you know yourself?” Luhan laughed.

“Hannie,” Minseok whined and slapped his hands over his face.

“You haven’t called me that in years,” Luhan said, tugging Minseok to sit next to him on the piano bench. “I could never hate you, Minseok. Never.”

“You should. That last day,” He trailed off, shaking his head, “You must think I used you.”

“The opposite actually. I’m the one who turned it into sex, Min. I knew you didn’t want it, I felt like I forced you.” Luhan cringed under Minseok’s harsh gaze. “Okay, forced is a strong word.”

“Yeah, don’t ever say that again. If I didn’t want it, I would have stopped it. Contrary to what everyone thinks, I won’t just submit to you.” He cracked a smile.

“But it was so much fun when you did.”

“Shut up!”

“Sorry, old habits, huh?” Luhan bumped their shoulders. 

They sat side by side while Luhan started to play again, a random melody Minseok couldn’t place. Pretty as it was, it made his chest ache.

“Jongdae said you called him?”

“Oh, shit. He swore he wouldn’t tell. I was mortified after we hung up, but yes. I didn’t know what the fuck happened. Of course, Dae wanted to know everything. I stupidly gave him a play by play, including how you left without—’ Luhan peeked over.

“Brilliant. I don’t know how I’ll face him now. Keep going.”

“I think that’s what freaked me out the most. You walking out unsatisfied.” Luhan shuddered, “Dae said I was stupid. How could I have not realized you knew the truth? I tried to call you.”

“I know. I was sitting in the stairwell, not able to see to get out of there.”

“I’m comforted that you were just as upset as I was.” Luhan’s cheek twitched as if he was fighting a grin. 

“Moment of truth,” Minseok whispered, waiting for Luhan to nod, and said, “Tao only said you were sick, different from his illness, implying it was serious enough that you had to leave and be hospitalized.”

“Is there a question in there?”

“Stop deflecting.” Minseok closed his eyes, jaw clenched. “If I’m as important as you said, spit it out. All of it.”

“Fuck, okay. Can we?” He gestured towards Minseok’s room. “I can’t face you for this. Lay next to me. No touching, I promise.”

Nodding, Minseok went to the kitchen, filled two glasses of water, and led them to the bedroom. Luhan laid down, huddling into the blankets while Minseok put their cups on the end table. When Minseok was finally settled, he tugged the chain, shutting off the light.

“Han?” He said when Luhan stayed quiet. 

“Minseok, be patient with me. I will tell you all about it.”

“Okay,” he whispered, breaking out in a cold sweat, terrified. Han sounded so broken.

“Do you remember how I would space out or was always forgetting things?”

“Yes.”

“I started having horrible headaches. We had just finished ‘Showtime’ and started preparing for the first ‘Exoplanet.’ The managers kept saying it was because we were so busy. I saw a doctor, and they diagnosed migraines and fatigue. The meds helped, but it never stopped.”

“Right before China, I was in the practice room because I was having issues remembering the steps, you all had left. We’d been there for hours, you were dead on your feet. I made you go to bed.” Luhan let out a harsh breath. “I had a seizure. JaeWon found me on the floor, coming out of it. He wanted to call an ambulance, I refused.”

“I made Jae Hyung, swear to keep it a secret. He and I fought for a few weeks. I had a bad one in front of my mother. I couldn’t get out of the hospital visit on that one.” 

Luhan kept quiet for a bit after that, too caught up in memories. Minseok simply laid there. He wasn’t going to push. Obviously, this was difficult for Lu. For them both, if he was honest. Minseok curled in on himself, trying to squash the guilt of not noticing.

“Stop that,” Luhan whispered.

“What?”

“Blaming yourself. I kept you at arm's length and hid everything. You did nothing wrong, Minseok.”

They fell into silence again. The sun rose while they laid there, peeking in through the blinds with birds singing their cheerful tune. Minseok wanted to throw something.

“Anyway, doctors did all these tests. Ct scans. MRIs. So much blood work. You name it, I had it,” Luhan hesitated, “Turns out, I had what’s called a ‘Chondroma’ or a rare calcified tumor at the base of my skull.”

Minseok could have sworn his heart stopped. Tumor? Brain tumor? Fucking hell!

“It wasn’t cancerous. Breathe, Minnie.” Luhan found his hand and gave a squeeze.

Another chunk of time passed before he continued still gripping Minseok’s hand, “Anyway, I signed myself out, against medical advice. My poor mom. I really thought I could make it through the tour. I couldn’t. SM thought I was making it up, thought I was trying to pull a stunt to get solos and shit, so I filed my suit.”

“In the midst of the legal shit, I had to have surgery. Thank fuck they didn’t have to cut my head open. I got lucky. They have this new procedure and went in through my nose,” Luhan said with a laugh. “Isn’t that gross?”

“Luhan, when was the surgery?” 

“I think you know the answer to that.”

“That’s why you pushed our plans back a few weeks? You made a big deal about it being over a month since we’d seen each other when we finally got together.”

“Yup. I got in trouble for that too,” Luhan said, then sucked in a breath. “Me and my big mouth.”

“What?” Minseok took in Luhan’s sheepish expression. “You weren’t cleared for anything yet, were you?”

“No.”

“You shithead!” Minseok sat up. “I could have killed you.”

“What a way to go, though,” he sighed, “With my hot boyfriend sitting on my dick.”

“I should hit you for that one,” Minseok said, laughing anyway.

“Oh, that’s how it is then. What other nice things will you do for me, hmm?”

“Jesus, Han.” Minseok flopped back down, grumbling, “Always thinking about sex.”

“Hey, considering it’s been five fucking years since I’ve had it, I’d say I’m allowed to complain.”

“Are you saying you haven’t been with anyone since?”

“You’re the last person I’ve slept with.”

“I, uh, I see.”

“Hey, look at me,” Luhan tugged at his arm. “You know you weren’t obligated to be faithful to me. We broke up, Minnie. I can’t be angry with you for being with someone else.”

“I know,” Minseok whispered. “Can I ask one thing?”

“Anything.”

“You said didn’t want to burden me. Or anyone else, so how did Tao know?”

“He happened to witness a seizure. I played it off like it was a one-time thing. He didn’t believe me. I never told him the truth, either.”

“That’s why he said he didn’t know anything more than it was serious. One more?”

“Go ahead.”

“If you could go back,” Minseok started.

“I would have chased you out of the motel. No, fuck that. I wouldn't have had reason to in the first place. I should have told you, and I’m sorry. I caused us both pain.”

“If it reoccurs?”

“I, I wouldn’t hide it. Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Before you left, and I gave that whole spiel about deserving better. You thought I was saying I deserved better than you, didn’t you?”

“I, yes. I did. I felt if you didn’t trust me, and kept lying to me that I must not have been enough,” Minseok said.

“That’s not true. You were the best thing in my life. I never wanted to lose you.”

“You haven’t,” Minseok whispered.

“Minseok, what does that mean? I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

“I don’t know. I leave in a month.”

“Leave? Oh, no, mandatory enlistment.”

“Yup. What do you say we call room service and order a shit ton of food?” Minseok said, glancing at his phone. “We’ve been laying here for three hours.”

True to his word, Minseok ordered half the menu. They ate a little of everything, much more than either would on an everyday basis and packed up the rest to reheat later. 

Minseok spent an hour or so rotating on the equipment in-suite gym, trading insults back and forth with Luhan about the differences in their regimens. They took showers in their respective rooms and met up in the sitting room.

They had just settled in on the sofa, browsing TV when Minseok’s phone rang. “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me,” Junmyeon said.

“Me too,” Kris yelled in the background.

“Hi, Kris.” Minseok laughed, putting them on speaker as they bickered. 

“So we were thinking, wanna all hang out tonight? We can’t really go anywhere, but the suite is huge. Tao and Xing want to come to.”

He looked to Luhan who shrugged and nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds good. We have enough Soju to drown in, but it’s probably cheaper to bring food in. Will someone stop at the grocery store. They have single-serve packages. I can cook those.”

“Sounds good, see you soon,” Junmyeon said and hung up. 

“You sure you don’t mind?” Minseok turned to him.

“Not at all. We had a fucking blast when we got together a few weeks ago. I think it would be nice to have you and Myeon too. If it were Dae, it would be an M reunion. Imagine the fans!”

“I think it would be nice for all of us. Baek and Sehun took Tao’s departure hard. And, I know you still talk to Hunnie.”

“One day we’ll have an OG EXO reunion.”

“OG? You’re such a loser.” Minseok doubled over. “It’s still all original. It’s not like we added members.”

“I know. I just wanted to make you laugh.”

“Uh, huh.”

~

By the time they finished eating, Minseok was sorry he did all those sit-ups earlier. “Holy shit, I haven’t laughed this hard in a long time.

“Me too,” Junmyeon mumbled, swiping at his eyes. “I wish all the members were here, though. 

“Babe, give me your laptop,” Kris said. 

Junmyeon complied, digging through his bag and placed it on the table. Minseok text Dae, telling him to gather the rest but discreetly. Management would cut the trip short. It took twenty minutes for Jongdae to answer that they were in Chanyeol’s studio with the doors locked. 

They thought it best to ease the members into this as there was sure to be mixed emotions. So when the Skype box opened, Chanyeol saw Yixing’s fuzzy face. The connection cleared and Baekhyun shoved Chanyeol over.”

“Lay, Hyung! Are you in Japan? I thought you had shows in China.”

“I am in China.” Yixing laughed.

“Wait! How are there pictures of Myeon, Hyung and Minseok, Hyung in Japan?” Jongin held up his phone to fan sighting posts.

“That would be Jaeho and Minsoo. I told them they didn’t have to, but they wanted to cover for us,” Minseok said from somewhere off-screen.

“Hey, Min,” Jongdae called and waited for his face to appear, “did you call—”

“Hi, Jongdae,” Luhan leaned into the camera. 

“No way! Luhan, Hyung!” Sehun yelled.

“Not just, Lu.” Minseok pushed the computer back, revealing everyone.

“Screw you guys! Channie tried to replace me in CBX. Now you’re having an M reunion without me,” Jongdae whined, fighting and failing to hide his grin.

“Told you Dae would be pissed,” Luhan laughed.

It was super loud after that with multiple conversations going. They ended up pulling out Baekhyun and Minseok’s laptops to make it easier. An argument broke out when they decided they should all watch a movie like they used too. Problem was they had to agree on a film. Tao pulled up the rental feature on the hotel TV, laughing when he found ‘Swing Kids.’

“No,” Kyungsoo groaned. “I hate watching myself.”

“But it’s so good,” Chanyeol said.

“I haven’t seen it,” Minseok added with Luhan, Jongin, Kris, and Baekhyun agreeing.

“Let’s vote,” Junmyeon said.

Outnumbered eleven to one, Kyungsoo gave in. It took some technical manipulation to get all the connections to work. Skype was open on both Baekhyun, and Chanyeol’s laptops connected to Min and Myeon’s so they could see each other and talk. Chanyeol’s studio desktop was linked to Yixing’s who focused on the TV so they could watch. Not the best quality, but it worked. 

Threats of bodily harm were made towards the end of the film when Kyungsoo kissed the lead actress but died down quickly. Almost the entire group shed tears watching the finale. 

“Ugh, what’s with us taking roles where we die. Even Han died in his movie.” Minseok grumbled.

“Oh, yeah, the Matt Damon one.” Tao nodded.

“You saw that,” Luhan asked, mouth dropping. 

“Uh, yeah. So?”

“Nothing.” Lu shook his head.

“I went to Myeon’s play.” Kris shrugged, wrapping an arm around him. 

“You what?” Junmyeon gaped at him.

“S’not a big deal,” he said then leaned in to press his lips to Myeon’s cheek.

“Oh, great. Joonie, Hyung and Kris, Hyung are being gross. I guess I’ll be stuck hearing stories again. Minseok, Hyung can I live with you,” Sehun asked.

“I think Min and Lu were worse than we ever were,” Kris muttered.

“We’re not. We haven’t said. We aren’t together again,” Minseok stuttered.

“Yet,” Baekhyun said making everyone laugh.

At that, Minseok turned on a heel and stomped off towards his bedroom. He could hear them bickering about keeping mouths shut. Luhan turned out to be the voice of reason, telling everyone to calm down and let it be. Whether they got together or not isn’t the issue, he just wanted his best friend back.

That was surprising. What wasn't was the knock ten seconds later. “Min? Minnie, open up.”

“Why do they just assume we’re going to fall into bed together?” He asked, pulling the door open. 

“I don’t think it’s that. Having the whole of EXO together, even through video chat, is a bit of a shock, for all of us. I think it’s normal to default to the teasing. Min, we were attached at the hip back then. We were worse than Kris and Joonie ever were.”

“I know.” He sat on the bed with a sigh. 

“Then what’s bugging you?” Luhan sat next to him.

“I feel like I can’t think for myself, you know? You even said it, you know me better than I know myself.”

“Minseok, fuck what everyone else thinks.”

“Did you mean it? That you’d be satisfied with only a friendship.”

“One hundred percent. Beggars can’t be choosers. I’m happy to have you in any way I can. Yes, I love you. I’m probably still in love with you though I’m not gonna explore that too deeply yet.” Luhan watched Minseok suck in a deep breath.

“Han.”

“Let me get this out. I’d never forgive myself if I didn’t say this. At least once, every single day, I utter some form of, ‘Minseok would like that.’ Or ‘Minnie would find that funny.’ Or even ‘I can’t wait to tell Minseokkie.’ That’s why I stare at your picture every night. I do tell you all that stuff, only now, I hope to actually tell you, and perhaps get a reply. That isn’t any pressure. I just miss you.”

The rest of the weekend, Minseok let himself enjoy reconnecting with Luhan. They had agreed that no decisions on status would be made since Min was leaving in little over a month. Kris and Junmyeon ended up staying in the hotel with them. Which turned out to be less awkward then they all thought even if it meant Luhan slept in bed with him. 

Sunday night rolled around quicker than they anticipated. Luhan was clearly struggling with their impending goodbye, withdrawing in on himself while Minseok packed. Kris and Myeon hung out in their room, trying to give them some space. Although, they both suspected that was an excuse to be alone. 

“Han?” Minseok rolled over when they settled into bed.

“Hmm.” Luhan didn’t move, only stared at the ceiling.

“What was that melody you started to play?”

“I don’t know. I hear it when I look at you.”

“Do you think? Would you consider finishing it for me? I’d like to use it for something. That is if you aren’t going to use it.”

“You want me to compose a song for you to sing?” Luhan finally met his gaze. 

“Yes. I’m supposed to have a solo before I leave. Although I don’t know how to get you compensated without opening the floodgates.”

“I don’t want money. You using it is payment enough for me.”

“Stop it. It’s not a big deal.” Minseok blushed, then continued before Luhan could get the snarky comment that was on the tip of his tongue out. “Go to sleep. We have an early wake-up call.”

“Goodnight, Minseok,” he whispered, struggling to stay put.

“Night, Han.” 

~

“Minseok! It’s time to go,” Exo’s manager yelled from the door. “I’ll take the bags to the car. Everyone is waiting for you.”

“Be right there,” Minseok said as he finished uploading his haircut to Instagram.

Two seconds later his phone rang in his hand.

“I hate you,” Luhan didn’t wait for a greeting. “Ugh, so hot!”

“Oh, fuck off. I look horrible. Fans are posting ‘BaldSeok’ everywhere.”

“They need a distraction.”

*Instagram: 7_luhan_m liked your post!*

“The fuck, Han!”

“Wow, they’re going nuts,” Luhan laughed. “Send me those, so I don't have to screenshot.”

“Asshole,” Minseok muttered but sent them anyway.

“Baozi.”

“You promised,” Minseok whispered.

“I know. I’ll miss you. Go kick some ass and get all ripped. Send me lots of shirtless pictures!”

“You are such a jerk, but thanks for not making me cry. I have to survive the rest of the EXOs now.”

“Good luck. Don’t forget about me, kay?”

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?”

“Nope. Minseok, I love you. Be safe.”

“I, uh, I. I’ll try. Bye, Hannie.”

Maybe Minseok did cry saying goodbye to his ‘brothers.’ That is until they all had hands on his face being annoying in pictures. He couldn’t help but think he should have told Han that he loves him too. They’d been dancing around it since their weekend in China. However, it would be rude to expect Han to wait, even if he already made it clear he would anyway. Minseok decided he would tell him the second his discharged. Eighteen months would fly by, right?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And, that’s it. I made myself sad! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
